Kikki
by Kurosawa-san
Summary: This story occurs after the shaman tournament. YohxOC
1. The Escape

**CHAPTER ONE: The Escape**

"Leave me alone!" Shouted a young girl. Her light amethyst hair bounced on her back as she ran. She continued to run. But to where? She didn't know all she knew was that she had to keep running. She was growing weary. Beads of sweat trickled down her forehead, blinding parts of her vision. With her green-sleeved arm, she wiped her eyes.

'I can't keep this up'

"KIKKI!" A voice called from behind her. She knew if she halted for even a second _they_ would get her. She needed a plan.

"Don't give up."

Kikki glanced at her guardian ghost. "_They're_ gaining. I don't know if I can run any longer." She slowed her running as she spoke.

"GET BACK HERE, KIKKI!" the voice was getting louder. Closer.

She flinched when she heard her name. "It's too late." She came to a complete stop.

"Kikki, don't you care what _they're_ going to do to you? _They'll _destroy you!"

"I know." She answered softly.

Pinto could not stand her friend acting like this. Kikki was always a cheerful, active kid that did not know the definition of the word surrender. Yet, there she was, standing in the middle of the street waiting for _them_ to get her.

"I won't let you do this!" Pinto cried as she forced herself into the shaman's body. There was a brief moment of confusion during the integration. Then the girl began to run again. Pinto was now in control. Kikki smiled to herself for her plan had worked.

(Else where)

"Okay, how 'bout this one? What did the one plate say to the other?" Jocko asked his friends. Who to which were not paying the slightest amount of attention to him. Len and Trey were fighting as usual, while the others were just talking.

"Hey! Don't you want to know the answer?"

Morty looked over to Jocko. "So, what is it?"

"Lunch is on me." He burst out laughing.

Everyone in the restaurant anime sweat dropped. Just then, a girl rushed inside.

She was around 13 years old with long amethyst hair in a French braid. Two strands of hair lay on each side of her extremely pale face. She wore a bottle green sweater with a denim black skirt. Her breathing was quick and harsh and her small figure was shaking uncontrollably. She scanned the restaurant and started towards an empty booth. As she walked, her legs gave away beneath her. Yoh bolted from his seat and caught her easily.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Don't let _them_…." She could not finish as the darkness consumed her.


	2. The Meeting

**CHAPTER TWO: The Meeting**

_Flashback_

She sighed as she watched the sun fade over the horizon.

"Beautiful isn't it? Although it is nothing compared to you."

Kikki whirled around so quickly that she lost her balance on the temple's roof. She readied herself to meet the hard cold ground, but felt warmth seep through her body. She pushed her body closer towards the source. She looked up and met deep auburn eyes. Their gazes locked on to each other's. Then their lips met with a passionate kiss. She moaned into the kiss begging for more, as he began to back away from her. "He doesn't want us to be together." He whispered softly.

"Too bad for him then, right? 'Cause I'm all yours."

"Right." He replied, leaning in for another kiss. 'You just don't know how right you are, Kikki.'

Kikki's POV

"Hmm." I sat up and glanced around. 'Where am I? It looks like some sort of dojo or something.'

I got up and overheard some voices coming from the room across from mine.

"It wasn't supposed to happen!" yelled an angry voice. I knew who it was. It was his fault it happened.

"Calm down, Silva and explain to us what your talking about." replied a girl's voice.

I slid the door only a millimeter or so. There were a lot of people there. I already know one of them. There are two girls probably my age, a blonde and a pink haired one. I continued my silent observation and noticed a boy. He had short auburn hair with orange headphones and the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, with one exception. My eyes lingered for a moment and I shifted my glance to a group of boys next to him. There was a blue haired one, a purple haired one, two brown haired ones, and a black haired one. 'That one is weird. Mental note: Beware black haired stranger.' They were discussing something. 'Guess it's about me.' I leaned forward to hear more when I was tackled from behind. The door slid all the way and I landed on my face. I felt everyone's eyes on me. I tried to stand up but someone was sitting on me. I knew it was Lexii, my saint Bernard. 'Who else?'

"Lexii, would you please get off my back." I said softly yet forcefully. I held my anger as I stood and looked at him. 'Yarou.'

"Sorry if I interrupted your conversation. Please continue." I smiled sweetly. The black haired stranger ran up to me and handed me flowers. "It was nothing. It was our honor to be graced by your beauty." He took my right hand and bent to kiss it. I hurriedly slipped it out of his massive hand. I felt a wave of panic rush through me that I would not be able to escape this courtier. 'I have to get out of here!' I screamed in my head. I backed away and regained my composure. "Well it was nice to have met you-"

"Kikki, we have to talk." Silva said. I closed my eyes. 'How dare he interject my statement! Damn yarou.' "There is nothing to converse, Silva."

"Kikki, listen-"

"I said there is nothing to converse." I opened my eyes and glared at him. I saw a slight frown appear on his face. I turned to leave.

Normal POV

Silva reached out and grabbed her forearm. "You have to listen, Kikki. It was for your own-"

"Good?" She hanged her head so her amethyst bangs fell over her eyes. Her back still faced everyone. She laughed bitterly. "I have listened to you long enough, Silva. Now it's your turn." She stopped. 'I should forgive Silva. He did what he had to do to protect me. I shouldn't blow up in his face for caring and watching out for me.' Argued her light side. 'He deserves it though. He deserves all the pain I can give him for keeping from my love for so long.' Convinced Kikki's darker side. And in like in most arguments, her yami won. She turned and lifted her head. Her dark eyes flaming with hatred. "Yarou. You freaking Yarou." Silva finally released his grip and slapped her across her face. Everyone sat to shocked to stop the two. "This is better that my soap opera." said Anna. They ignored her comment and stared intently at Silva and Kikki.

Kikki's POV

"Yarou. You freaking Yarou." I said calmly even though my anger reached its limit. Then he slapped me. The yarou hit me. And it hurt. I didn't do anything. "I hate you." I managed to whispered. Yet in the silent room it sounded louder than I intended it to. He heard of course. I turned to face him. My cheek still throbbed. "I hate you!" I screamed. His hand tightened its grasp on my arm. It hurt but I wasn't going to show any weakness.

"Why?"

I stood there bewildered. "Why? I'll tell you why! You took me away from _him_! I loved him and he loved me. Why couldn't you see that?"

"That wasn't supposed to happen." His eyes seem to plead me to understand. Why couldn't he. I loved _him_ more than life it self and now it's too late. _He_ was gone and-

I looked over to our 'audience' and stared at the headphone boy. I narrowed my eyes and hissed, "That's him, isn't it Silva?"

He turned and looked at Yoh. "Yes and don't try anything." He warned and tightened his hold on my arm again.

I felt my anger rising again, but I had to remain in control or risk another 'accident'. I shut my eyes and slowly counted to ten.

'one...two...three...four...six. ten..' I breathed out, banishing all murderous thoughts, and Silva finally released my arm. I opened my eyes, no longer manipulated my own anger, and sat down next to the table.

"I'm hungry." I stated. With a quick side glance to the headphone guy, I restated my demand to Silva. "I'm hungry."

He sighed and pushed a plate in front of me.

"Arigatou, onii-san." I said sincerely before gulping down the continents of my plate.


	3. Explanations

Chapter 3: Explanations

Kikki's POV

I stood up and stretched. "Thanks, Silly. I got to go now, bye." I said making for the door.

"Not untill we settle this." He said blocking the doorway. I smirked. He wasn't letting down. I put a hand on the collar of my sweater, pulling out a silver chain. "Pinto!" I shouted to my guardian ghost. "Into the chain!" She appeared and obeyed my command. The chain glowed, growing longer. "Ready, bro?" I challenged. This was going be a warm-up match for when I avenge my love. 'Omg, I'm starting to sound like one of Silva's soap operas.' I shuddered and thought it over. "I don't want to fight anymore, onii-san." I said putting the chain back on my neck and under my green sweater.

He didn't drop his guard. "You should know by now that I won't for your tricks."

"It's not a trick." I sat down next to 'pinky'. I sighed and put my head in my hands. "How long has it been?"

"Two years." He replied, cautiously talking a seat next to me. Then I did something that surprised even me; I cried. Silva pulled me into his strong arms and rocked me back and forth. When my sobs finally ceased, I fell into a deep slumber.

Normal POV

"Okay, Silva what's this about?" Asked Anna.

Silva looked at the expectant faces and sighed. "It started when Zeek first appeared. That's when it happened." He stopped and brushed a loose strand of purple hair out of Kikki's face. He closed his eyes and seemed to be deciding whether or not if he should explain the situation to his fellow shamans. Silva reopened his dark brown orbs and stared at the table. "Zeek," He spat. "Was the one who started all this."

"Just get on with, Silva." Trey said anxiously like a child waiting for his mother to continue reading an exciting tale.

"I should start at the beginning."

"That would help." Agreed Morty.

"When my parents died, I became the head of the family. I was only fourteen at the time. My other sisters-"

"Wait you have more than one?" Asked Len.

"Five including Kikki."

"Are they single?"

Silva glared at Ryo and continued, "As I was saying, my other sisters, Phoebe and Emmy helped me raise the other three. I'm the oldest, than Phoebe, than Emmy, than the twins, Lily and Julie. Kikki has always been the 'baby'. Everything went well until Zeek began gathering followers. One of them happened to be Kikki." He paused to look at his younger sister. "Zeek played her for a fool, making her believe he really loved her. When I found out I tried reasoning with her. It didn't go well. She ran away that same night to meet up with Zeek. Fortunately, Julie had overheard and went ahead to cut her off. With the help of Goldba, Kikki was put into a deep sleep. I did what I thought was best. However it seems she hates me for keeping her away from Zeek." Then he turned to Yoh. "When she saw you she somehow knew you were not Zeek. I guess he told her about the prophecy and she placed two and two together.


	4. A new beginning

Chapter 4: A new beginning

When Silva finished, he carefully placed Kikki on the floor. He reached inside his pocket and drew out a small vial filled with clear colored liquid.

"Stop! You mustn't do it!" screamed Tamara.

Everyone looked at her questioningly. She blushed deeply and shouted again, "You can't, Silva. You just can't."

"Why not?"

"Why don't you try reasoning with her instead? Anything would be better than erasing her memory!"

"What?" All the occupants of the room yelled in unison, with the exception of Silva and Tamara.

"I already tried reason but she won't listen. This is the only way, Tamara. She will thank me in the future." He paused. "That is, if she even remembers." He unscrewed the vial's top, and positioned it above his younger sibling's head.

"Stop!" Tamara grabbed his hand. "Memory potions can be very dangerous in the wrong hands." She argued.

"Are you saying you don't trust Silva, Tammy?" Anna retorted.

"No, of course I trust him Ms. Anna. It's just that I have been told that memory potions often backfire a lot."

"I understand your concerns, Tamara, but rest assured that I know how to handle these kind of situations." With that Silva poured the contents of the vial onto Kikki's forehead. He pressed his palm on her head and began chanting. "Fire, Water, Earth and Wind; Erase thou memory and conceal thou wrath; Casting thou mind into shadow; Obscure thou past but keepest thou heart; Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind; Erase thou memory and conceal thou wrath; Casting thou mind into shadow; Obscure thou past but keepest thou heart." Silva sat up us Kikki slowly opened her soft brown eyes. She blinked a couple of times and looked around the room with a confused look. "Onii-san?"

Silva smiled at her. "Yes, Kikki?"

"I-I." She took a deep breath. "I-"

"Well spit it out already!" yelled Trey.

Kikki appeared to be on the brink of tears. "I'M BORED!" She shouted.

Everyone sweat dropped at her response.

"Kikki, let me introduce you to some of friends of mine. This is Anna, Tamara, Trey, Len, Ryo, Morty, and Jocko." Silva pointed to each person as he said his or her name.

"Hiya! I'm Kikki." She grinned broadly. "Wait a minute. You!" She pointed at Yoh.

Silva froze. 'It can't be, that she has mistaken Yoh for Zeek!'

He raised his eyebrow at her. "Me, what?"

"What's your name?" She leaned close to Yoh's face, who was sitting across the table.

"I'm Yoh Asakura."

"Wanna play outside?"

Yoh smiled. "Sure." He got up and lead Kikki towards the backyard.

Silva sighed in relief. "Unpredictable as always."


	5. Hide and Seek

**Chapter 5: Hide and Seek**

Kikki crouched down behind some bushes. Careful to not give away her location, she crawled toward a new cluster of bushes. Slowly she moved forward. As she reached her destination, a protruding branch snagged her sweater. When she finally unhooked herself, she winced when a thorn pierced the skin of her thigh. 'Great.' She thought. 'First the branch and now the thorns.' A shadow loomed over her. "Found you." Yoh said cheerfully. Kikki smiled. "Okay." She tried to get up. "Umm, I think I'm stuck."

"Really?" She nodded. "Hold on." Yoh grabbed Kikki by her elbows and pulled. Kikki flew out of the thorn bush and crashed into Yoh. They would have fallen if it was not for the tree supporting Yoh's back. The female shaman looked up and blushed at their closeness. 'He has beautiful eyes.' She dreamily. Yoh leaned down toward her. Kikki blushed and closed her eyes. She tilted her face towards his. Yoh leaned in closer and pulled a branch out of her lavender hair. He leant back and smiled. "You had a stick in your hair." Kikki opened her eyes and stared at the twig. "Hey, Kikki. You alright?" He asked a little confused.

Kikki's POV

'What just happened? I thought he was gonna kiss me and he pulls a branch out of my hair? Wait, I just met him and Yoh doesn't seem like the type of guy to take advantage of these kind of situations.' I looked back at Yoh, who was observing me with a questioning look. 'He's really cute. He seems familiar though, like I've seen him before. Usually I would have kicked the guy's ass if he came too close...But with Yoh, I was open to his closeness. I wanted him nearer. I wanted him to kiss me; to caress me; to love to me.' I smiled back at him. I wanted him, then and there. I didn't care if Silva was only a few feet away or if one of the girls back there was his girlfriend. Right now it was only him and me. And that's the way I wanted to keep it.

I stepped closer and rested my head on his chest. This motion confused him because he just stood there. I placed my ear over his heart and closed my eyes. I listened to his heartbeat. It was like a steady beating of a drum. With my finger I began tracing imaginarycircles on his shirt.

"Uh, Kikki? What are you doing?"

I stopped at the sound of his voice. I looked up and began kissing his neck with a barrage of soft feathery kisses. He froze but soon started to relax.

Normal POV

Yoh let his hands drop and wander over Kikki's small form. She ceased her little 'attack' on his neck and tilted her face upward. Yoh stared into her deep brown orbs and leaned down 'til their faces were mere centimeters apart. He brushed his lips against hers.

Suddenly, Yoh pushed Kikki away.

'Why did he push me away? Did I do something wrong?' "Yoh-" She started.

"There you guys are. We were wondering if you died or something." Joked Trey. "What were you guys doing out here?"

"We, umm, we were-"

"Playing hide and seek." Yoh finished.

"Oh, well Anna said to come inside, 'cause it's getting dark." Trey turned around and headed back to the dojo. Yoh looked at Kikki and followed his blue haired friend. Kikki stood still for a moment and frowned. 'Yoh probably doesn't want anything to do with me now.' She bent down and picked up the twig Yoh removed from her hair. 'He probably thinks I'm a slut or something.'

Kikki's POV

"Kikki!" 'Big brother never stops worrying, does he?' I smiled in spite of myself and walked over to the dojo. 'Why did I act like that. I'm starting to act like...Oh dear God no...Anyone but Julie! No! No, no, no, no!' I shook my head violently. Until someone grabbed my shoulders. I looked up to see Silva.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a very concerned voice.

"Yes. I mean no. I mean..." I sniffed. "Silly. I'm...I'm..."

"You're what, onee-chan?"

"I'm turning into a girl!" I screamed at him. Everyone stopped what they were doing and just stared at me.


	6. Deja Vu

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King only Kikki and her sisters.

Chapter 6: Déjà vu

Trey and Ryu spit out their food, while Yoh choked on his meal. Kikki stopped whining and ran to help Yoh. "Good thing I know the Hem lick, huh?"  
"You're not a girl!"  
"What kind of question is that?" She yelled. She lightly hit Yoh's head.  
"Hey, I was only asking."  
Kikki looked at all the staring faces. "I meant to say that I was turning into a girly girl." She looked down. "Like Julie."  
Silva began chuckling. "Kikki, never in a million years would you be like Julie."  
"Isn't she your sister?" Asked Trey.  
"Yes and she and Kikki are like polar opposites." He smiled and patted his sibling's shoulder. "And we can't have three boy crazy girls that are obsessed with shopping, now can we?"  
Kikki frowned, "But I..." She looked at Yoh then back to her brother and smiled. "I'm sleepy."  
"Can she stay here awhile, Anna?"  
"Sure, whatever."  
'Yes, this means she's going to do the chores from now on.' Thought a relieved Morty, Trey, and Jocko.  
Silva led Kikki into the room the girl's shared. "Onee-chan, you are going to stay here awhile okay." He explained as if he were talking to a small child. He kissed on her forehead and bade goodnight. As he turned to leave, Kikki grabbed his arm. "Onii-san." She whispered.  
"Yes."  
"Yoh. There's something about him, like I've met him before. Or someone like him."  
"It's probably one of those strange cases of deja vu you get."  
"Like when I saw us at Mei-san's funeral in my dream and the next day Lexii found her in a ditch with several of her body parts misplaced. Like her bloody left hand that was shoved down her throat-"  
"Goodnight, Kikki." Silva cut her off. Kikki was beginning to describe their neighbor's death as if it was the world's most fascinating subject.  
"But-"  
"Goodnight!" He yelled and slammed the sliding door. 'What am I going to do with her?' He thought as he made his way to the group. 'I might just put her back to sleep but-no I won't waste any more of her remaining time.'  
"What was with the door slamming?" Asked Morty.  
"Yeah come on and tell us...Silly-" Jocko stopped when Silva sent him a death glare.  
"Listen, I think for our well being and Kikki's too, we shouldn't mention Zeke or anyone associated with him."  
Everyone agreed and went to bed. 'I just hope that this experience will replace her old memories with new ones, before anything catastrophic happens,' was Silva's last thought before he fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is short. Hope you liked and review.


	7. Problems

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King only Kikki and her sisters.

Enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter 7: Problems  
Kikki's POV  
I awoke to the smell of something burning and a lot of yelling. I pushed off my blanket and walked towards the door. I slid it open, stepping into the hall. The shouting becoming accompanied by the sound of broken glass. I turned to the kitchen's direction and was suddenly pushed backwards. "Lexii, get off!" I yelled, but it wasn't Lexii. I blushed. 'It's Yoh.'  
"Oi, sorry Kikki." Our faces were only inches apart. I fought the urge to kiss him. My God what is happening to me. I gazed into his dark brown eyes. Eyes that made me melt. If only we were never interrupted yesterday. I sighed.  
"It's alright." He helped me up. "What's with all the noise?"  
He laughed. "Trey ended up burning breakfast because he got into a fight with Len. They both got in trouble with Anna."  
"But why were you running?" He leaned down close to ear. "Because I know from experience when to leave before Anna gets mad."  
"Oh." Was all I managed. Why does he have this effect on me. Why?  
"Yoh, get your lazy ass to school or you'll be later and that goes for all of you. Even you, Kikki." Anna said opening the front door.  
"Why do I gotta go?" "'Cause I said so. Got a problem with that?" She inquired raising an eyebrow.  
"Y-"  
"No, she doesn't." Yoh said quickly and took my hand. "Come on or we'll be even more late." Trey, Len, Morty, and Jocko followed. I smiled in spite of myself. Even though I'm in love with Yoh, that doesn't mean we can't be friends.

* * *

I know it's short but the next onewill be longer. Promise. Any comments/critismwould be helpful. Thank-you. 


	8. Memories

Howdies. I present to you chapter 8! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King but I do own Kikki and her sisters.

* * *

Chapter 8: Memories 

"Asakura!" Shouted a young man.

"Yeah?" Yoh turned to face him. It was currently 5th period and Yoh was in his chemistry class.

"Meet me after school. We gotta settle a score." He cracked his knuckles as he spoke.

"Psh." Commented Trey.

"You got somethin' to say?"

"You can't beat Yoh if your life depended on it." He smirked. "He defeated Zeke, so fighting you would be like crushing an ant."

"Who's Zeke?" He asked dumbfounded. A small crash made them look toward a certain purple haired girl. He eyes were shadowed by her bangs. Fists clenched tightly at her

sides. Glass littered the floor.

"Trey! Silva said never to talk about Zeke remember!" shouted Morty.

"...Guess I forgot." He scratched the back of his head.

"Kikki are you-" Yoh started. He was firmly grasping Kikki's fist away from his face. "Kikki." He slowly lowered her fist. She mumbled something.

"What?"

"I thought you were my friend." She said sadly.

"I am your friend, Kikki." Yoh pulled her into a hug.

Kikki's POV

He pulled me closer to him. I felt safe in his arms. I shut my eyes and thought to hold onto him as long as I could. I stepped closer. My head buried into his chest and his strong arms

wrapped around my waist. I thought about how he looked under the moon. How his long auburn hair seemed to shine beneath the lunar light. His eyes would bore right into mine.

When he held me like this, I knew I was his and he mine. 'Wait a minute. Yoh has short hair.' The only person who has long brown hair is-was Zeke." I pushed Yoh away. His

expression was a mixture of concern and confusion.

"Kikki?"

"Stay away from me!" I screamed. I held my aching head. Memories were flooding in faster and faster. It was like someone was fast-forwarding a movie at 1000x. He stepped

closer to try and hold me. I pushed him away again. How could he ? How could he!  
I felt like hitting him, to let out all my frustration. He would stop me again. Yoh is the Shaman King or would be officially in a couple of years. He's too fast and is way stronger than

I am. Plus I hadn't fought properly in two years. He would probably kill me too. No. Yoh is my friend, he would never hurt me. He would never...but he did. He hurt me.  
The memories started to arrange themselves in the blank spaces they once occupied. They were still jumbled but were there. I really couldn't remember much since everything

pasted so quickly, I couldn't grasp them. In a way this is worse than my pervious condition. I couldn't remember anything because everything was locked up and I didn't have the

key. Now that my memories have been released, some any way, I still can't remember. You might say, "She can't remember her memories because they are still locked up in her

head." I can't remember my past but I know they're there. I feel them like when you forget something. You know you know what you forgot something but you don't remember what. I forgot my past but now I know I know about it. If given time, I will remember. I have to.


End file.
